His Travels
I, Dancus James Frumac, arrived at work in the Varrock East Bank early in the morning. I felt tired, and I had a pounding migraine. I punched in, and headed for the my booth. Not surprisingly, I was the first one there; it was still the early dawn. When my boss arrived one hour later, he seemed to notice my distress. "Frumac, is there something wrong?" he asked. "Nah, I just had a rough night is all." "That's what you said yesterday. I think you are being stressed out working a 7 day-a-week 5-9 job." "Yes, let's go with that," I said mockingly. "You need a holiday. Go." "What?" I said, "Money's already tight, and I've got mortgage and debt and other stuff to worry about. I can't afford to take a holiday!" "GO! I'll pay for your frikkin' debt! Go!" "Alright, alright," I said. I gathered my things and headed out of the bank. ---- I tidied up my cottage, gathered some things, and headed out. I wondered where to go. Entrana sounded nice. Hemenster was relaxing, but pretty far away. When I arrived in Town Square at noon, I asked Benny for a newspaper. I scanned the headlines, and looked for my favorite weekly column, Ask Ellena. But, before I could get to it, I found a disturbing article, something about Yanillians disappearing, and then reappearing the next day, weak and disheveled and covered with wounds, as if they had been attacked by a Karamathulhu. Reading on, I discovered a picture at the bottom. It was a tile, which had enscripted upon it "DANCVS FRVMAC". Dancvs Frvmac? Wait, way back when, V and U were the same! It said Dancus Frumac! My name! Well, it didn't take me long to decide where to go to. Yanille! But how? Yanille could take days to get to...hmm. I asked Benny if he had any old maps I could purchase. "Sure. 140 coins," he said. I handed over the cash and looked at the map. Hmm...Port Khazard was near Yanille, I could sail there over the Charter Ships! The closest ship to my location was Port Sarim's. I headed off! ---- I arrived in Yanille later that day. I could hear screams from the injured. This was not really going to be a fun holiday. Nearly every house had a quarantine sign on the door. It was obvious that all the puncture wounds had revitalized tuberculosis and the likes. I went to the inn and had a drink. The sick and weak were here too. I couldn't see them, but the bartender told me they were lying on cots in the back room. Sickness and disease was everywhere. It made me afraid to breathe. I payed the bartender, and went out into the quiet streets, determined to find that tile. After an exhausting search of every piece of ceramicwork in town, I decided to find somewhere to sleep. I found a house that wasn't quarantined and asked to stay. The owners refused, "Are you crazy? With all the disease in town, we're lucky with having none of us sick. Tuberculosis is back, and plus, at any time, we could be whisked away! No!" I decided to just sleep on the grass near the city wall. Guh. ---- Disease. So thick you could see it, covering the air in tones of olive green and moldy orange. Cuberkulosis. Nyphoid. Letanus. I caught all three in symphony, and more. The mass of germy particles clogged up my airways. I couldn't breathe. The only thing I could do is let it come. Death. Death would be swift. Soon, I was covered in a mass of germy, disgusting, squiggly masses. I could faintly make out 2 voices. "Too late fer that one, dere, eh?" said one. He smelt like some sort of moose. "Yeah, I bet. I think...MMH...MMM....PHHMH! MMMMMMMH!" He had been swallowed by the mass of squiggles. The sickly green was getting darker, less light was filtering through. It went black. I let out a scream, I felt the squiggles tumble in my mouth my throat, my lungs. Killing me ---- "GAAAAAAAH!" I woke up in the middle of a huge long scream. I was soaked in a cold sweat. My heart was going haywire. It took me a while to figure out where I was. Then I remembered. Yanille. As my eyes adjusted to the early morning light. I stared at the wall. Inscripted in one of the tiles in front of my face was...I tried to make it out, something along the lines of Duncvs Pimuc. As my eyes adjusted, I realized what it said. DANCVS FRVMAC! This was the tile I was looking for. Yay! Now, I gathered my things and took out a chisel. I started hammering away at the wall... until I thought... What if there's anothus Dancus Frumac? Category:Stories